This is a continuation-in-part of U.S. application Ser. No. 10/387,350, filed Mar. 12, 2003, now abandoned which is a continuation-in-part of U.S. Design Application 29/173,600, filed Dec. 31, 2002, now U.S. Pat. No. D,487,369 and which claims benefit of U.S. provisional application 60/437,064, filed Dec. 30, 2002 now abandoned.
The present invention relates to the field of shelving for use in the home and workplace.
Many areas of the home and workplace are dedicated to storing and organizing items. For example, in the home and workplace, closets, cabinets and similar storage spaces are used to store a variety of items, such as clothing, cleaning products, personal care products, kitchen utensils, office supplies, and the like. To improve the organization and capacity of storage spaces, shelving is commonly used.
Conventional shelving is fastened to the interior structure of storage spaces, for example the walls of the closets or cabinets, with screws and/or nails. The shelving is cut to closely fit the dimensions of the confined spaces between closet or cabinet walls. Cutting the shelving components to these dimensions is difficult for many homeowners, or operators of small businesses, who are attempting to install such shelving at a minimal cost (i.e., avoiding paying a contractor for installation).
As one solution to this problem, modular shelving products are offered in home improvement centers. Modular shelving products are precut and sized to fit within standard sized closets or cabinets. In many homes, however, the closets and cabinets are not of standard sizes, and therefore the modular shelving does not fit properly within the storage space without significant modification to its structure. This requires cutting the shelf unit or building out a portion of an adjacent wall.